


Лучафэрул

by robin_puck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Нет ничего невозможного для человека с упорством Стива Роджерса или What We Do in the PastПост-Эндгейм





	Лучафэрул

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение-1: теория времени в этом фаноне предполагает, что временная линия может быть только одна (ответвления от временного потока схлопываются в пользу основного потока), а уже случившееся будущее неизменно. но можно найти чит-код.  
> Предупреждение-2: возможно некоторое количество логических ляпов и несостыковок. но у нас не тот канон, чтобы париться по этому поводу )))  
> Предупреждение-3: упоминаются пейринги Стив/Пегги; Баки/Дэниел Суза; Стив/Баки давно, одноразово в качестве эксперимента

Он неторопливо подошел к скамейке, сел, устало щурясь – низкое вечернее солнце золотило озерную рябь. Вздохнул и вытянул ноги. Жаль, спинки не было, чтобы откинуться.  
– Привет, Бак, – сказал Стив, не оборачиваясь.  
– Не так уж и плохо ты выглядишь. Для столетнего.  
– Мне сто восемнадцать, – усмехнулся Стив, – и я до сих пор отвратительно бодр. К сожалению, сывороткой не поделиться с теми, в ком ее нет.  
– Они все умерли, – понял Баки, поморщился. – Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить.  
Стив кивнул и наконец посмотрел на него. И тут же отвернулся, как от яркого света.  
– Говард, Пегги… Ты. Мальчишки. У меня была счастливая жизнь. Только слишком долгая. Пора на пенсию.  
– Поэтому ты отдал щит? – Баки хмыкнул, – Кстати, где ты его взял? Отправлялся без щита.  
– Это… – Стив покачал головой, улыбаясь. – Это сложно объяснить в двух словах, но, в общем, этот тот самый щит Капитана Америки, все по-честному… Я не собирался бузить, как и обещал, планировал сидеть тихонько… Устроился на работу, купил костюм.  
– И надолго тебя хватило?  
– На полтора месяца. А потом собрал нашу старую банду, мы сели в самолет Говарда и… Сначала мы разыскали и вернули тебя. А потом еще семь лет выкорчевывали остатки Гидры по всему миру…  
Стив откашлялся, глядя на свои колени.  
– Да, еще я рассказал ему про камни бесконечности, которые удерживают вселенную неизменной. И какой именно будет эта вселенная в ближайшие сто лет… – он вздохнул. – И еще мы придумали, как сделать так, чтобы было можно все исправить. Переписать историю. И у нас получилось.  
Баки застонал, запуская пальцы в волосы. Самое чудовищное, что причин не верить сказанному у него не было ни одной.  
– Господи, Стив!  
– Извини.  
– Ты просто… – Баки покачал головой. Черт знает что, его совершенно невозможно оставить одного, что это за человек такой, обязательно перевернет весь мир с ног на голову, потому что "так будет лучше"! – И что? Какой мир мне ждать, когда мы выйдем из этого леса?  
Стив снова на него посмотрел – долгим, тревожащим взглядом.  
– Это неплохой мир, – сказал наконец Стив. – Не идеальный, отнюдь. В нем происходили и войны, и страшные катастрофы. Но в нем все это время не было Гидры. В нем не было одиннадцатого сентября, нападения Читаури и еще многих бедствий. И в нем не было Щелчка. Нам удалось его предотвратить так, чтобы никто… почти никто не пострадал.  
– Старк и Наташа живы? – сглотнув сухим горлом, спросил Баки. Стив молча кивнул.  
– И Говард…  
– Он прожил еще довольно долго, как и ты.  
– А что я? – с неожиданным для самого себя интересом спросил Баки. – Все-таки женился на Конни Паттерсон?  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Ну да, – Баки невесело ухмыльнулся. – Зачем ей однорукий инвалид…  
– Именно так ты и сказал, болван, когда она пришла тебя навестить. – Стив вздохнул. – Ты почему-то считал, что это что-то значит, и партнер тебе нужен соответствующий…  
– Что, нашел себе одноногую красотку?  
Стив помолчал, явно подбирая слова.  
– Ну, можно и так сказать.  
– Не темни, сопляк.  
– Могу только сказать, что ты прожил счастливую жизнь. Не особо спокойную, но счастливую.  
– У меня были дети? Внуки?  
– Нет.  
Баки задумчиво почесал бровь.  
– Дать бы тебе по шее. Болван самоуверенный.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся и похлопал его по колену.  
– Завтра. Когда ты поймешь, что именно мы сделали, думаю, тебе вполне справедливо захочется дать мне по шее.  
Он достал из-за пазухи папку – старомодную, из серого картона, с тряпичными тесемками – и передал ее Баки в руки.  
– Это мои дневники и некоторые письма, вырезки из газет. К сожалению, я не сразу сообразил вести записи. Сначала было слишком много забот с Гидрой и всем остальным. Потом в какой-то момент я почти забыл о будущем – настолько прекрасным было настоящее.  
Баки кивнул, осторожно огладив пальцами шершавый картон.  
– На дороге ждет фургон, – продолжил Стив, отворачиваясь. – Водитель отвезет вас на Базу, там для вас подготовлены жилые комнаты, необходимое оборудование и специалисты, подробные объяснения, как изменился этот мир… Но ты заодно почитай то, что в папке. И возвращайся сюда. Завтра, через неделю, через месяц… Когда сможешь меня простить. И даже если не сможешь…  
– Я вернусь, – перебил его Баки. – Я обязательно вернусь, Стив, ты же знаешь.  
Стив молча кивнул, поднялся и пошел к озеру – неторопливой и вполне уверенной походкой человека ста восемнадцати лет от роду.

Это была та самая база, которая еще полчаса назад лежала в руинах на распаханном взрывами поле. Фургон остановился у служебного входа, они едва успели выйти наружу, как деловитые парни в спецовках потащили из кузова части портативной машины времени, опасливо поглядывая на Брюса.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – раздался позади знакомый голос. Они одновременно обернулись, и Баки едва удержался, чтобы не отступить на шаг – это был Тони Старк, совершенно такой же, как там, на поле боя несколько дней назад… Только живой и в элегантном сером костюме.  
– Ребята быстро к вам привыкнут. Доктор Беннер? – Тони протянул руку, с живым интересом оглядывая Брюса. – Наслышан. И очень рад познакомиться. Сэм Уилсон… Сокол, верно? Спорю, что я смогу улучшить ваши крылья.  
Тони наконец посмотрел на Баки и снял очки.  
– Ну, здравствуй, дядюшка Бак, – сказал он со странным выражением и вдруг шагнул вперед, заключая Баки в крепкие объятия. Тот замер на месте, не решаясь шевельнуться.  
– Знаю, – сказал Тони ему на ухо, – ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебя так называют. Потерпи. У меня сентиментальный порыв. Все детство просидел на твоих коленках. Не в этом смысле, конечно. Вообще безо всяких смыслов.  
Баки кивнул и осторожно похлопал его по спине.  
Тони отстранился так же резко, надел очки обратно и хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Итак! Я понимаю, что у вас всех масса вопросов. Я попросил Джарвиса подготовить ознакомительный ролик, а Стив, как я вижу, уже снабдил Барнса чудовищным раритетом, – он кинул неодобрительный взгляд на папку и тут же улыбнулся. – На тот случай, если кому-то из вас привычней воспринимать бумажные материалы, в ваших комнатах находится все необходимое. Я взял на себя смелость лично отобрать для доктора Беннера информацию, которая, как мне кажется, будет ему интересна как специалисту. Для нашего нового Капитана – полный отчет по социальной и политической обстановке. А Барнсу на ближайшую неделю вполне хватит рукописного талмуда.  
Баки с Сэмом переглянулись, неловко улыбаясь.  
\- Прошу за мной, - на этих словах Тони развернулся и пошел к стеклянным дверям, над которыми раскинула крылья гигантская эмблема ЩИТа.  
По вестибюлю Баки шел будто во сне, все казалось нереальным: и гранитные колонны, и просторные, напоенные светом из огромных окон в пол, помещения. И люди, проходящие мимо, стоящие группками, люди, которые с радостным интересом оглядывались на них, провожали взглядами…  
Жилые комнаты были наверху: отдельный отсек на три спальни с одной гостиной и кухней, все очень удобное, функциональное и… обычное. И пока Тони что-то объяснял и показывал остальным, Баки нырнул в одну из спален и запер дверь. Прижался к ней спиной, переводя дух. Возможно, это выглядело невежливым, но после разговора со Стивом сердце у него было не на месте, и чертова папка жгла руки.  
Он выложил ее на солидный рабочий стол у окна, развязал тряпичные тесемки. И кивнул сам себе, открывая.  
Первой лежала пожелтевшая вырезка из газеты: паршивого качества фотография, на которой угадывался ошеломленный Говард Старк и нахмурившийся Стив, под огромным заголовком: "Капитан Америка жив!" и подзаголовком шрифтом помельче: "Поиски Говарда Старка завершились успехом в ледниках Гренландии".  
А дальше – страницы и страницы бежевой бумаги, по старинке исписанные от руки.

***

**16 августа 1949 года.**  
Пожалуй, мне стоит начать записывать происходящее, потому что теперь я не понимаю, что происходит. По мнению Говарда это все может привести к самым неожиданным последствиям для временного континуума, и я… я не знаю, что думать на этот счет. Пегги уверяет, что есть надежда, но я уже давно отвык надеяться. Ясно одно: в происходящем нужно разобраться.  
Что было:  
Задача по возвращению камней вышла достаточно нетривиальной, мне потребовалось несколько недель субъективного времени на все необходимые манипуляции. У меня оставался самый простой камень – Око Агамотто, который требовалось вернуть в 2012 год в нью-йоркский храм (вернуть его одновременно с камнем разума я не успел по не зависевшим от меня обстоятельствам). Поддавшись порыву, после Вормира я отправился в Нью-Йорк 1946. Мне была нужна передышка.  
Потанцевать с Пегги – задача еще более нетривиальная, эта женщина вытряхнет из тебя душу, пока не узнает все, что хочет знать. Она же настояла на том, чтобы рассказать всю историю Говарду. Передышка вышла несколько условной: мы неделями обсуждали будущее, настоящее, единство временного потока и роль камней бесконечности в устройстве Вселенной. В какой-то момент обсуждений Говард выторговал себе право повозиться с камнем времени. Взвесив все обстоятельства, Пегги и я решили, что от того, что Говард немного больше узнает о том, как устроено время, никому хуже не станет. Оставалась, правда, возможность создания нового Альтрона у нас под носом, но Старк уверил нас, что никаких големов собирать не планирует.  
Погружение в сороковые сыграло со мной злую шутку: мне совсем не хотелось возвращаться обратно. И пока Говард был занят изучением Ока, а Пегги старалась упрочить свое положение в офисе Стратегического резерва, я нашел наших ребят из Коммандос, наплел им сказок о чудесном таинственном спасении, и мы отправились по следам Гидры. И Баки.  
Меня удивило то, что ни один из них не отказался вновь бросить мирную жизнь ради новых задач. Мы на удивление сблизились с Гейбом Джонсом – оказалось, он подал заявку на вступление в ряды Стратегического научного резерва США.  
Когда мы наконец нашли Баки, он был в настолько паршивом состоянии, что я не мог не задержаться еще на несколько месяцев. Возможно, я таким образом просто оправдывался перед собой, откладывая возвращение все дальше и дальше. Но я впервые за много лет чувствовал себя наконец живым и нужным, пусть и в мире, который обречен раствориться во временном потоке без следа. А еще я был счастлив так, как, вероятно, не был счастлив никогда. Рядом были все, кого я люблю. У меня было занятие, которое приносило видимую пользу. Баки поправлялся и приходил в себя. Пегги с воодушевлением работала и в наши редкие встречи ухитрялась дарить мне столько сил и энергии, что я буквально месяцами мог не спать, проводя до пяти боевых операций в неделю.  
Говард был невероятно увлечен камнем времени. Все было просто идеально.  
Три незаметно промелькнувших года спустя я решил, что пора возвращаться. Говард разработал множество теорий, согласно которым при определенных обстоятельствах текущую временную линию можно зафиксировать и сделать основной, но на практике ни одну из них проверить было нельзя. Для проверки мне бы потребовалось переместиться в хотя бы ближайшее будущее, а это было чревато риском уничтожения всего, что мы достигли. С другой стороны я не мог оставаться в прошлом вечно. Да, мы обсуждали с Баки такой вариант, и он убеждал меня, что даже небольшая передышка в Ваканде помогла ему прийти в себя и обрести волю к жизни. Но передышка не может затянуться на десятилетия, иначе это уже больше похоже на эскапизм, электронную игру из тех, что так любят подростки будущего. Плюс ко всему, я так и не доставил на место камень времени и не мог допустить, чтобы из-за моей слабости и сентиментальности разрушилась сама Вселенная. Пегги, как и мне, было тяжело, но она согласилась с тем, что мне нужно уходить. А вот с Говардом мы никак не могли договориться. В конце концов он заявил, что вернет мне Око Агамото, если я отправлюсь с ним в Гренландию и покажу место, где затонула "Валькирия". Что я не могу появляться и исчезать когда мне вздумается, играясь в героя на благодатном материале известного прошлого, что Америке нужен ее Капитан, что ему, Говарду, нужен его Капитан…  
Мы отправились в экспедицию и довольно быстро нашли затонувший самолет. Однако моего тела на борту не было. Мы обыскали все окрестности, но – ничего. В разбитой кабине лежали мой щит и компас. Стив Роджерс этого времени как будто растворился в небытии.  
По возвращении оказалось, что о нашей экспедиции пронюхали газетчики. Нас встречали в аэропорту вспышками фотоаппаратов и выкриками, собралась целая толпа – с флагами и цветами.  
– Ну что ж, – сказала Пегги, выслушав рассказ о наших приключениях. – Кому-то из вас удалось изменить временной поток. Теперь ты – официальный Капитан Америка этой временной линии, Стив.  
Мы прибыли вчера. Прикладываю вырезку из сегодняшней газеты. Капитан Америка официально вернулся, поэтому я, вероятно, проведу здесь еще какое-то время.

***

Баки перевел дух, оценил на глаз толщину пачки листов, поднялся и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Из гостиной доносился слабо различимый бубнеж – то ли Сэм с Брюсом смотрели обещанные информационные ролики, то ли просто работал телевизор. Он пробрался мимо них в кухню, где уже дымился закипающий чайник, а на столе стояла вскрытая пачка непонятного травяного чая. Как обещали на пачке, отлично тонизирующего и дарящего свежесть восприятия. То, что нужно.  
Вернувшись в спальню, Баки устроился за столом уже основательно и отхлебнул чая, листая страницы дальше.  
Следующие записи были краткими: даты, события, в основном, Стив отмечал моменты мировой истории, расходящиеся с основной линией. Судя по тому, сколько катастроф, о которых Баки раньше даже не слышал, предотвращалось ежегодно, у Стива была отличная память. Или оффлайновая википедия на припрятанном смартфоне. Запасливый, паршивец. Предусмотрительный… Решивший основательно переписать историю, раз уж выдалась такая возможность.  
Баки листал дальше: никто ведь не пострадает, если с этими подвигами Геракла он ознакомится позже в интернете, в этом временном потоке же есть интернет? Тут не может не быть интернета, если здесь существует Старк... Он перелистнул очередную страницу и едва не поперхнулся горячим чаем.  
Это был его почерк. Почерк Баки.

***

_Привет, дружище.  
Знаю, мне следовало рассказать тебе обо всем в среду за праздничным ужином, но такую тему лучше обсуждать с глазу на глаз, а мы теперь увидимся самое лучшее через месяц – завтра еду в Сиэтл, разбираться с озером Бэр, а потом подготовка – и в Советский Союз, в Татарию. Знаешь, как меня теперь называют в отделе? Реактивный Барнс. Даром что я с твоей легкой руки занимаюсь только винтовой гражданской авиацией. Но Винтовой Барнс звучит не так красиво, да?..  
Я немного волнуюсь. Знаю, что ты, может, единственный, кто меня не осудит, но все равно не так-то просто тебе это сказать.  
Помнишь пятое марта тридцать шестого? Наверняка ни разу с тех пор не вспоминал, да и я давно не вспоминал, если честно. Это же было детство, баловство, ничего особенного. И я никогда не думал, что моя жизнь сложится так, что я снова к этому вернусь, но человек предполагает…  
Дэнни Суза. Сначала я был уверен, что он сохнет по твоей миссис, но в прошлом году у нас было несколько совместных заданий, и так получилось, что все сложилось.  
Наверное, мне стоило рассказать тебе раньше, но что-то внутри меня противилось самой мысли о том, что это – из тех вещей, о которых рассказывают лучшим друзьям. Случайное умопомрачение? Ничего не значащая интрижка на адреналине после очередного удачного приземления? Я не думал, что это может быть чем-то серьезным – что вообще такие отношения могут быть чем-то серьезным. А потом он попал в ноябрьскую переделку и едва не потерял вторую ногу. Знаешь, Стив, в такие моменты как-то очень хорошо осознаешь, что чувствуешь к человеку.  
Мне было страшно. Страшней даже чем мысль о том, что нас могут застукать, была мысль о том, что я полюбил не того человека. Ты меня знаешь всю жизнь, я никогда не был таким. У меня были подружки, я собирался жениться на Конни после войны, и женился бы, если б не вернулся калекой.  
Может быть дело в том, что Дэнни – такой же обычный бывший солдат, такой же калека, как и я. И я понимаю, что он не жалеет меня, не тяготится мной из чувства долга.  
Он смешит меня. И говорит, что у меня отвратительный вкус в одежде. И готовит для меня омлет, хотя сам терпеть не может яйца. И мне кажется, что я счастлив с ним. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для таких как мы.  
Я знаю, что у нас никогда не будет семьи, детей, нормальной спокойной жизни, если мы останемся друг с другом. Я не хочу загадывать наперед. Может быть, через месяц Дэнни встретит хорошую девушку и полюбит ее. Но оставшийся месяц я хочу провести с ним.  
Ты единственный, кому я рассказываю, Стив. Не оттолкни меня сейчас, друг. Ты мне сейчас как никогда нужен на моей стороне._

_**5 января 1953 года,**  
Твой Баки._

***

Вот это было… это было внезапно.  
Баки автоматически отхлебнул чаю и закашлялся, обжегшись. Он поднялся и отошел от папки, глядя на нее уже с опаской. Ничего себе бодрящее чтение на ночь.  
Интересно, кем он был, этот неведомый Дэнни Суза? Должно быть, выдающихся достоинств господин, раз Баки – тот, старый, Баки из сороковых, порой боявшийся собственной тени, – решился не только завести интрижку, но и признаться Стиву.  
А вообще забавно было это читать сейчас. Ведь тот Баки врал, говоря, что никогда не вспоминал случившееся пятого марта тридцать шестого года. Когда они со Стивом раздобыли бутылку виски, как следует нализались, а потом Баки предложил попробовать. Ну так, ради интереса. А Стив, глупо хихикая, согласился и первым полез целоваться – как всегда хилой грудью на амбразуру.  
Да, Баки ничего толком не запомнил из этой ночи. Помнил только то, что это было здорово – почти так же здорово, как и безыскусно. Стив на утро не смущался, но и желания продолжать не высказал, а Баки не настаивал, так что ситуация естественным образом замялась.  
Но Баки помнил.  
Не потому, что терзался запретными чувствами и вожделениями – ничем он тогда не терзался, если честно. Но иногда при взгляде на широкий разворот плеч, подтянутую задницу, сильные руки, у него что-то щелкало в голове, и он замирал как идиот, пялясь на какого-нибудь совершенно постороннего мужика.  
Это было опасно. Неуютно. Совершенно не нужно.  
Баки всегда хватало общества девушек – абсолютно непонятных, завораживающих и ароматных, кружащих голову, как сладкое вино. Ему были совсем не нужны проблемы, особенно такого толка.  
Но, видимо, тут Стив ухитрился вытащить его из Гидры в том состоянии, когда ему еще чего-то хотелось от жизни, но уже мало что пугало. Удачный тайминг. Хоть какой-то из Баки получил немного счастья.

Он снова вернулся к папке и, перебросив страницу, улыбнулся. Да, Стив явно собирал эту папку для него.  
Меж листов была заложена фотография – черно-белая, сделанная в фотомастерской. Два приличных джентльмена в элегантных костюмах: один в непринужденной позе сидит на стуле, а второй вполоборота стоит за его плечом. Так и не скажешь, что у одного деревянная нога, а второй – однорук. Хороший снимок.  
И Дэнни Суза, оказывается, был красавчиком. Баки невольно усмехнулся. Только уж уши больно оттопыренные. Но… в лице есть что-то такое. Хороший парень, наверное.  
Баки перевернул страницу и снова замер, улыбаясь. Целый фотоальбом, черно-белое глянцевое отражение той жизни, которую ему не удалось прожить.  
Вот как все это было: Пегги Картер с лицом яростной валькирии в венке из белых цветков, в простом облегающем атласном платье – только нитка жемчуга из украшений. И Стив с привычным выражением праведной утки в светлом костюме с бутоньеркой. А позади в отдалении Баки с уже знакомым Дэнни, и, боже мой, неужели у него в принципе бывает настолько блаженная морда? Тут же Говард, и все Коммандос, и полковник Филипс, и куча каких-то незнакомых людей – мужчин и женщин.  
Забавно, Баки почему-то всегда думал, что идеальная женщина для Стива – это тихая домашняя дамочка, непременно блондинка с кудряшками, праведная и набожная. Вроде бы, и Стиву такой типаж всегда нравился. Ну, то есть, девушки такого типа обычно все-таки соглашались пойти с ним на свидание, может быть, дело в этом.  
Пегги Картер была совсем иной. Сильная, непреклонная, яркая – Баки был готов поспорить, что ругалась эта парочка постоянно, пока не обтесали друг друга, пока не притерлись и не смирились с обоюдным упрямством. Такая женщина не покорится мужу, и, возможно, это именно то, что Стиву всегда и было нужно?.. Господи, Баки, как оказалось, был даже не в курсе, что нужно ему самому, неудивительно, что он ошибся и насчет Стива.

Следующие фотографии были неожиданными: какие-то упитанные голые младенцы на клетчатом одеялке с целлулоидной погремушкой – одной на двоих.  


_Джеймс и Сэм, род. 15 мая 1954 года._

Баки снова задумчиво отхлебнул чаю. Так. Ладно. В общем, ожидаемо.  
Пригляделся получше к фотографии, пытаясь разглядеть в сонных круглых лицах знакомые черты, но не преуспел: младенцы были как младенцы, одинаковые, лысые и пухлые, с курносыми носами и сложенными бантиком губами. Интересно, который из них Джеймс, а который Сэм. Хороша ирония, надо будет рассказать Уилсону.

После фотографий снова пошли листы, испещренные датами и короткими приписками, Баки листал их, бегло просматривая, и в какой-то момент у него волосы на голове начали шевелиться: Стив перекраивал историю совершенно беспардонно. Судя по его короткой заметке в начале 1955 года, он не решился форсировать движение за права черных раньше исторически положенного срока, опасаясь, что другие люди, не такие стойкие и одаренные, как Мартин Лютер Кинг, подвергнут движение опасности. Он просто официально выступил ровно в день ареста Розы Паркс, всем своим авторитетом продавил ее освобождение и призвал к скорейшей интеграции черного населения – сам Капитан Америка! В одной из газетных вырезок его речь приводилась целиком, и, ей-богу, Баки едва не прослезился. Естественно, это моментально раскололо страну на две части, но протест пошел еще бодрей и результативней, чем должен был. К Капитану присоединилась прогрессивная пресса и ряд белых священников, мелкие бизнесмены и крупные корпорации почуяли запах прибыли – и уже к 1957 году всплески агрессии против интеграции черных почти совсем затухли.  
С историей остальных стран Стив, однако, так не церемонился. В Советском Союзе после смерти Сталина к власти пришел человек с совершенно незнакомым именем, и "холодная война" на этом закончилась; Кубинскую революцию удалось предотвратить путем ликвидации ведущих к ней предпосылок; каким-то образом удалось провернуть и бархатную революция в Китае, полностью дискредитировав и устранив от властных структур Мао Цзедуна: у руля снова возник человек с именем, которое Баки видел впервые в жизни, и ни советско-китайского раскола, ни бездарного Большого скачка, ни Великого китайского голода, ни Культурной революции…  
– Ох, Стив, – пробормотал Баки, качая головой. – Опять ты решил облагодетельствовать все человечество…  
Нехорошие предчувствия его не обманули, уже к середине шестидесятых короткие победные записи постепенно сменяются более пространными и менее оптимистичными. Свадебная фотография Говарда и Марии Старков, и в конце концов:

***

**9 апреля 1969 года.**  
Накопившиеся изменения почти полностью переписали временной поток. Сведения, которыми я снабжал Бюро Предотвращения и Противодействия, уже неактуальны. Мы сокращаем штат, переводим полевых агентов в ведомство ЩИТа, теперь для нашей работы хватает пары операторов и пяти полевых агентов. Мы все еще высылаем отряды по точкам возможных катастроф, но совпадения по техногенным катастрофам сократились до 13%, так что основная наша забота сейчас – это катастрофы природные. Также был учрежден новый аналитический отдел БПП, чья задача – выявлять социальные и политические тенденции и предугадывать возможные катастрофы по наработанным алгоритмам. Старк предоставил на тестирование созданную им ЭВМ, предназначенную для анализа данных. Называет ее "Магический шар". Надо признаться, точность ее предсказаний примерно на том же уровне. Старк уверяет, что чем больше задач скармливать машине, тем лучше она будет работать в дальнейшем. Говорит, что ЭВМ можно обучать, как ребенка.  
Если бы я своими глазами не видел разумных роботов в будущем, рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, но, черт возьми, он гений. Будем надеяться, что его "Магический шар" скоро заработает как нужно, и мы сумеем избежать потрясений, может быть, даже худших чем те, что удалось предотвратить.

 **14 июня 1969 года.**  
Сегодняшний внеочередной совет был посвящен трем вопросам:  
1\. Катастрофа L-1649. По имеющимся у меня сведениям катастрофа должна была произойти 26 июня, для ее предотвращения был сформирован и ожидал отправки в Рим отряд специальных агентов. Однако катастрофа произошла сегодня, что исключает исторически зафиксированную причину аварии (удар молнии). Совет пришел к выводу, что причина аварии вызвана техническими неполадками. Резолюция: заблаговременная техническая проверка всех бортов-катастроф с целью предотвращения преждевременного срабатывания аварийного фактора.  
Жертвы: 71 человек, из них 9 членов экипажа, 12 детей.  
2\. Контрразведки девяти стран, включая нашу собственную, входят в фазу активного противодействия нашим вмешательствам. Мы давно ждали этого момента, поэтому на совете обсуждались только конкретные детали заранее разработанного плана по сохранению в тайне истинной деятельности БПП. Официально Бюро сокращено до семи штатных единиц, при этом Пегги и я официально приписаны к ЩИТу, а Старк вообще ни к кому не приписан и имеет статус технического консультанта.  
3\. Манипуляции Говарда с камнем времени каким-то образом стали известны жителям поселения Камар-Тадж (это место как-то связано с доктором Стивеном Стренджем, но это максимум, что я могу вспомнить). Он пережил неприятный визит некоего бесполого существа, которое, однако, не стало забирать камень, зато подтолкнуло его к размышлениям на тему природы временного потока. Его новая теория заключается в том, что эта временная линия существует, пока существую я – ее субъективный наблюдатель. И если я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы пересечь точку своего отправления в прошлое, она автоматически станет основной, переписав предыдущий вариант, и миллиарды объектов моего наблюдения превратятся в миллиарды субъектов, наблюдающих Вселенную. Что-то такое. Доказательств этой теории, конечно же, нет никаких, но Говард весьма воодушевлен и утверждает, что "нащупал суть". Записываю это на тот случай, если его измышления смогут когда-нибудь принести практическую пользу.

 **7 июля 1969 года.**  
Террористический акт в Йемене и нападение на базу ЩИТа в Лихай на следующий день. Против нас играет кто-то осведомленный о наших планах и внутреннем распорядке. Попытка похищения Тессеракта.  
Пегги внесла предложение об организации инициативы Мстителей уже сейчас. Пока с текущими проблемами я справляюсь с помощью группы огневой поддержки, состоящей из наших полевых агентов (из Коммандос в группе остался только Гейб Джонс, но и он уже в том возрасте, когда пора переходить на штабную работу). Но если нас ждет организованное противодействие, потребуются более серьезные силы.  
Пока наверняка мы знаем только о Хэнке Пиме и Джанет ван Дайн, но у Пима не слишком хорошие отношения с Говардом, тут нужна дипломатия. Снова работа для Пегги.

 **3 августа 1969 года.**  
Не могу не записать: только на этой неделе Джим объявил, что у него любовь с одноклассницей по имени Лиз Бейкер и сразу после выпускного они поженятся, а Сэм сломал руку при смутных обстоятельствах и отказывается рассказывать, что произошло. Пегги говорит, что это подростковый бунт и лучше оставить их в покое, но меня беспокоит мысль о том, как бы мне не стать дедушкой раньше срока и что еще себе сломает Сэм, пока этот бунт не закончится. У меня, как утверждает Баки, подростковый бунт не закончился до сих пор, и это, конечно, забавно, но иногда мне кажется, что я немного схожу с ума от детских выходок. Пегги работает больше меня, на ней вся административная часть ЩИТа, а я – просто специальный агент без обязательной ежедневной рутины. Так что на мне дети. Подростки. И иногда мне очень хочется сбежать от них хотя бы на пару дней – спрятаться от постоянных выбросов гормонов.  
На прошлых выходных оставляли их у крестного, в результате Дэнни пришлось успокаивать и приводить в чувство уже троих детей, желающих на обед пиццу и включить погромче музыку.

На самом деле у Баки все хорошо. Он счастлив, это видно по нему, по Дэнни, по их дому – они наконец-то живут вместе, соседи считают их старыми холостяками-кузенами, инвалидами, за которыми больше некому присматривать. Больно думать о том, что, скорей всего, они не застанут то время, когда могли бы оформить свои отношения официально. Баки уже пятьдесят два, он выглядит моложе своих лет, но проблемы с подорванным во время войны здоровьем проявляются все чаще.  
А я все чаще думаю о том Баки, который остался в лесу в две тысячи двадцать четвертом. Я должен дожить до этого времени, довести временную линию до отправной точки. По словам Говарда те, кто отправляли меня в прошлое – Баки, Сэм и Брюс – останутся в "радиусе неприкосновенности". Они такие же наблюдатели, как и я, и чей мир победит в момент их соприкосновения, предсказать невозможно. Если все получится – все эти годы впереди, известные и пока еще абсолютно неизведанные опасности, неподконтрольные нам нашествия инопланетян всех мастей, непредсказуемые проблемы и банальный человеческий фактор, невозможность уследить за всем – и нам удастся довести этот мир до контрольной точки более благополучным, более здоровым и счастливым… Возможно, я навсегда потеряю своих друзей из будущего. Их судьбы будут стерты и переписаны. Может быть, из-за проводимых по моей инициативе изменений некоторые из них даже никогда не родятся.  
Баки иногда говорит мне вроде бы в шутку, что я сильно изменился. Что я – страшный человек, раз меня не пугают возможные последствия принятых мной решений.  
На самом деле – пугают. Даже очень.  
Но это мой единственный шанс все исправить, и я не могу его упустить. В крайнем случае, если все пойдет совсем не так, у меня до сих пор хранится костюм для квантового перехода и одна доза частиц Пима. Вернусь в 2012 и верну камень времени, перезапущу временной поток. Все сотрется… Пегги, мальчишки, Баки, Дэнни, Говард. Все, что мы сделали за эти двадцать лет. Все, чем мы были друг для друга.  
И если большинство решений относительно судьбы этого мира мы принимаем коллективно: я – тот кто знает будущее, самая умная и отважная женщина на планете и самый интеллектуально одаренный мужчина из ныне живущих… То решение об уничтожении этого мира мне придется принять одному.  
Возможно, этого никогда не случится. Но, Бак, я ни на секунду не могу забыть об этом.

***

Баки поднялся и решительно захлопнул папку. Его трясло. Очень хотелось пойти и дернуть кого-нибудь из персонала базы, чтобы срочно дали ему связаться со Стивом, хотя бы просто услышать его голос, просто сказать… Сказать: какой же ты идиот, Стиви. Почему, даже уходя туда, в прошлое, к любимой женщине, с которой ты бы мог просто счастливо прожить свою жизнь, ты опять взваливаешь на себя огромную ответственность – теперь уже за весь мир? И почему тот, спасенный, счастливый Баки ни разу не взял тебя за шиворот и не встряхнул, не спросил, какого черта ты с собой творишь, Стив, Стиви…  
Хотя, возможно, он и спрашивал. А ты, как всегда, надувался с видом "я тут все знаю лучше всех", и хоть лоб себе разбей о тебя такого, о твою гранитную самоуверенность. Ох, Стив.  
Баки стер щекочущую воду с лица, взял кружку и решительно направился в гостиную.

Сэм и Брюс, засевшие на диванах со своими папками, вид имели бледный и ошарашенный.  
– Ты уже дошел до единого мирового правительства? – напряженным голосом спросил Сэм, не поднимая взгляда. Баки помотал головой.  
– У меня все больше про личное.  
– Личное, – Сэм нервно хохотнул. – Личное у меня тоже есть. Знаешь, чем занимается Сэм Уилсон в этом временном потоке? Работает на лунной станции. Лунная станция, понимаешь? Он даже не служил, но работает в космосе.  
– Здорово, – кивнул Баки. – А мой двойник до конца жизни прожил в тайном гей-браке. Не знаю, правда, слетал ли на Луну напоследок, еще не дочитал.  
– А меня вообще не существует, – негромко заметил Брюс. – Не то чтобы я слишком расстроился, у меня и так альтернативных личностей чуть больше, чем нужно здоровому человеку…  
– А твоя папка вообще о чем?  
Брюс снял очки, избегая встречаться с Баки взглядом.  
– В основном здесь описывается механика этого… устройства, если можно так сказать.  
– Какого еще устройства? – вскинулся Сэм.  
– Что, Старк изобрел еще какое-то устройство?  
Брюс поморщился, подбирая слова, а потом махнул рукой, вздыхая.  
– Мне кажется, вам лучше дочитать ваши папки до конца. Они явно подбирали информацию каждому индивидуально. Так что я предлагаю все обсудить после, когда у каждого будет перед глазами полная картина произошедшего.

***

**29 мая 1970 года.**  
Сегодня родился Тони. Я долго думал над тем, как выстраивать с ним отношения, учитывая, что теперь он ребенок, а я к тому моменту, как он начнет разговаривать и понимать, стану семидесятилетним стариком. Говард не разделяет моих сомнений, он уверен, что все проблемы "того" Тони от недостатка внимания со стороны отца, но он предотвратит их, потому что заранее о них знает. Если честно, я уже не уверен, что концепция "я знаю, что случится в будущем" пошла всем нам на пользу. Мы уверены в своей защищенности от неприятностей, потому что знаем о них наперед. Но сколько раз мы своими действиями вызывали новые проблемы и неприятности, которых не существовало в известном мне будущем? К ним мы никогда не готовы. Мы меняем историю, а потом предоставляем миру разбираться самому с тем, к чему мы его подтолкнули.  
Пегги считает, что я зря накручиваю себя заранее, и что характер человека, его воля к победе и интеллектуальная одаренность – не то, на что может повлиять простой сослуживец его отца.  
Хотел бы я не читать столько книг по психологии в будущем. Теперь и шагу боюсь ступить, чтобы не повлиять на чью-то неокрепшую психику.

***

Баки с любопытством разглядывал фотографию очередного младенца. Тони Старк. Не слишком-то он в этом возрасте отличался от остальных…  
Следующие несколько страницы были заняты описанием процесса сбора Мстителей. Как Пегги пыталась помирить Говарда с Хэнком Пимом, но Стив не вовремя влез со своим замечанием и примирение сорвалось. Как потом через жену Пима удалось наладить контакт. Как Джеймс Роджерс, сын Стива, неожиданно изъявил желание участвовать в инициативе: у него с началом полового созревания начали проявляться признаки той же сывороточной мутации, что и у отца. И как Пегги со Стивом сначала были в ужасе от подобной перспективы, но потом сдались, потому что упрямство и уверенность в том, что именно у него единственно верный взгляд на вещи, Джеймс унаследовал от обоих родителей сразу. Шестнадцатилетний парень взял в руки щит Капитана Америки, заявив, что теперь его очередь защищать Землю, и Стив ничего не смог ему противопоставить.  
Через пару страниц стивовых переживаний были найдены другие люди с супер-способностями: на волне космического бума, начавшегося после высадки на Луну, какой-то умник собрал на заднем дворе ракету и вместе со своими приятелями сгонял до ближайшей аномальной зоны. Вернулись они уже странными, какое-то время пытались скрывать свои новые особенности, но прокололись и едва не загремели под замок в военную лабораторию. Так что приглашение в инициативу, дающее иммунитет от чрезмерного любопытства властей, они приняли с благодарностью, и команда пополнилась еще на четверых человек.  
Этим составом они уже начали геройствовать открыто, выявили какого-то Паркера Роббинса, бывшего аналитика ЩИТа, который получил доступ к слишком большому объему информации и поехал крышей, решив, что он ничуть не хуже какого-то там Таноса, просто нужно собрать все камни бесконечности и щелкнуть пальцами…  
Тут были и газетные заметки, и цветные листовки: какой-то хмырь с длиннющими руками, существо, больше похожее на груду камней, красивая блондинка, еще одна блондинка, мужик с недовольным лицом и гривой вороных волос, белокурый красавчик, держащий на ладони клубок огня… И юный совсем паренек со щитом кэпа: темные волнистые волосы, синие глаза, залихватская улыбка, ямочки на щеках…  
Баки поспешно отложил фотографии, гоня прочь неуместные ассоциации. И с головой погрузился в чтение. Герои, злодеи, спецоперации, аналитические сводки, предотвращенные катастрофы, теракты, военные перевороты, шпионские провокации…  
В какой-то момент эти сухие заметки, разбавленные довольно саркастическими ремарками (кто выдумал, будто у Стива нет чувства юмора? Есть, только его сложно вычленить, нужен опыт), увлекли Баки почище детективного сериала. Год за годом едва ли не каждый день кто-то куда-то отправлялся, с кем-то сражался, договаривался, что-то изобретал, хитрил, выяснял отношения… В команду приходили новые люди, кто-то уходил, кто-то женился и рожал детей, кто-то переметывался к врагам или создавал свою отдельную группу одаренных героев… Поскольку почти все имена были ему незнакомы, читались заметки будто захватывающая приключенческая повесть о вымышленных персонажах – с фотографиями, спасибо Стиву за иллюстративный материал. Так что появление очередной совершенно личной записи неожиданно выбило Баки из потока азартного внимания.

***

**16 сентября 1987 года.**  
Тони называет меня "дядюшкой Кэпом", и это очень мило и забавно. Я стараюсь на него не давить, он старается не злиться, хотя и огрызается временами. Пожалуй, я мог бы сказать, что мы стали друзьями, если бы не знал, что у него достаточно настоящих друзей – его возраста, его круга, его интеллекта. Даже с моими внуками у него больше общего, чем со мной. Вот он, конфликт поколений, теперь уже не замаскированный моей молодой внешностью. Но мы неплохо взаимодействуем, иногда не без сердечности.  
С другой стороны это несколько неловко: будто я пытаюсь втереться в доверие к человеку с амнезией. Мне кажется, что он должен знать правду о наших отношениях – там, в будущем, – но Говард настаивает на том, что теперь это будущее не имеет значения, и незачем забивать голову Тони тем, что никогда не случится. Кому интересны предпосылки, если у них нет последствий?  
Я считаю, что Говард неправ. Последствия – это почти все, что окружает меня сейчас. Мои хорошие отношения с Тони в настоящем – следствие наших ужасных недопониманий в моем прошлом.

 _Без даты, неровным сбивающимся почерком:_  
Мне до сих пор иногда снится тот день. Когда ты шагаешь ко мне навстречу и рассыпаешься в воздухе. И я понимаю, что все кончено, мы проиграли. Не проиграли битву, выиграв войну, а проиграли окончательно. Безысходность кромешная.  
Обычно я просыпаюсь от таких снов, обливаясь холодным потом. Раньше мне удавалось не разбудить при этом Пегги, но в последнее время она плохо спит. Она обнимает меня, а я прошу прощения и ухожу курить на террасу.  
Очень скучаю по Наташе. Это уже сентиментальная стариковская ностальгия. Я незаметно становлюсь стариком, Бак. Всегда думал, что к этому возрасту буду успокоен и удовлетворен жизнью, смогу встретить старость с достоинством. На самом деле мне сейчас только мешает возраст. Не слабость даже – я почти не потерял в силе, а накопившийся опыт. Мои мальчишки выросли во взрослых мужчин, обзавелись семьями, детьми, и ощущение, будто целый мир детей – за моими плечами. Под моей защитой. Раньше это были какие-то абстрактные люди, которых я защищал, а теперь эти люди, эти дети обрели лица и голоса. Мне по-прежнему нужно принимать решения и разбираться с последствиями, но чем дальше, тем чаще я колеблюсь. Сомневаюсь. Чем дальше, тем чаще мы с Пегги и Говардом расходимся во мнениях и спорим порой до хрипоты, до крика. Пегги в нашем триумвирате всегда занимала роль голоса разума, она основательна, осторожна и обладает эмпатией. Стихия Говарда – авантюра, риск и самые безумные прожекты. Я… моей задачей всегда было удерживать их обоих в рамках поставленной задачи, подтолкнуть вперед, к цели, не дать сбиться с пути. И сейчас, спустя тридцать лет пути, я начинаю сомневаться, правильно ли была задана цель в самом начале? Что бы мы ни делали, этот мир все равно ждет катастрофа в будущем. Мы должны растить наших детей и внуков, зная, что в нужный момент мы просто всунем их в жернова войны, и наша задача – воспитать их как можно более твердыми и неуступчивыми, чтобы эти жернова застопорились и замедлились хотя бы на секунду, перемалывая наших любимых.  
Мы выращиваем не детей, а инструменты. Целый мир детей за моими плечами – и я веду его к очередной войне.

***

Баки закрыл папку и вышел в гостиную. Его мутило, наверное, стоило выпить стакан сока хотя бы. Сколько он уже не ел? Пара кружек травяного чая не в счет.  
В гостиной оказалось пусто, даже свет был выключен. На балконе в мягком свете разгорающегося рассвета маячила здоровенная фигура – Брюс. Баки вышел на балкон, аккуратно прикрывая дверь за собой, глянул на Брюса и едва не поперхнулся – тот курил длиннейшую толстую сигару, выглядящую в его пальцах тонкой дамской сигареткой.  
– И как оно? – спросил Баки, потому что надо было что-то сказать. Они с Брюсом были почти незнакомы, но тот, кажется, считался приятным человеком. Если его не злить.  
Брюс смущенно повел плечами и осторожно затянулся.  
– Я вообще-то не курю, – сказал он, выдохнув густой клуб дыма. – Но алкоголь на меня не действует, а от таких новостей очень хочется… чем-то себя простимулировать.  
Баки кивнул, пошарил взглядом вокруг и заметил пачку чьих-то обычных сигарет на столе.  
– Я тоже уже… давно не курил, – он зажег сигарету и затянулся, ожидая спазма в горле, но дым шел на удивление мягко, не вынуждая закашляться. – Куда делся Сэм?  
– Ушел спать к себе. Сказал, что ему слишком много впечатлений для одного дня, а в аптечке в ванной есть снотворное. На меня снотворное тоже не действует.  
Баки снова кивнул.  
– Не могу поверить, что это все на самом деле.  
– Это все на самом деле, – тут же отозвался Брюс. – Я включил телевизор и пощелкал каналы. Это точно не тот мир, что был сегодня с утра.  
– Что думаешь по этому поводу? – осторожно спросил Баки, поглядывая на него искоса.  
Брюс вздохнул и снова затянулся – невероятный, будто огромный дружелюбный гоблин из мультфильма.  
– Я думаю, что потребовалось очень много сил и упорства, чтобы сделать этот мир таким, какой он есть. То, что здесь не было Таноса – само по себе огромный плюс, который перевешивает любые возможные минусы. А минусы безусловно есть, не бывает жизни из одних только плюсов.  
– Ты уже дочитал до того, как они избавились от Таноса? Как им это удалось?  
Брюс обернулся и неожиданно улыбнулся:  
– Все вместе. Только так.  
Баки кивнул. Отвернулся. Он не мог понять, что чувствует. Ему просто хотелось сейчас обнять того измотанного Стива из рукописи, потрепать по волосам и шепнуть на ухо, что все в порядке. Что он все делает правильно. Что у него все получится и не придется никем жертвовать…  
Баки затянулся в последний раз, и огненный ободок пробежался по сигарете до фильтра, легко кусая живые пальцы.  
Проблема была в том, что Баки очень не хотелось читать дальше. Ему бы сейчас вполне хватило простого: в общем, мы победили, придушили Таноса в колыбели, извели собственных злодеев, объединили все страны, и все. Больше никаких границ, никаких войн, никаких конфликтов. Ну или пускай будут – но небольшие. Без глобальных потрясений. Однако, судя по количеству оставшихся в папке листов, все получилось не так просто.

***

**27 октября 1991 года.**  
После наших многомесячных споров относительно обязательности соблюдения определенных последовательностей событий для получения известного результата Говард наконец согласился передать компанию в руки сына. Тони немного в растерянности от такого поворота, но не возражает, согласен взять на себя ответственность, если хотя бы первое время отец будет его страховать и подсказывать.  
Вступление Тони в должность генерального директора назначено на декабрь. Готовясь к этому событию, он первым делом нанял Пеппер Поттс в качестве персонального ассистента.  
Пока все идет по плану.

 **31 декабря 1991 года.**  
Сегодня за пять минут до полуночи будет объявлено о вступлении России, Украины и Белоруссии в Азиатско-Европейский Экономический Союз государств. Мы всем составом в Москве – встречаем Новый Год с будущим членом нашей семьи и всем детским домом, где она сейчас живет. Мы нашли Наташу Романову еще год назад, но потребовалось много времени для улаживания всех формальностей. Ее удочеряют Сэм и его жена Линда – они живут спокойной жизнью, никак не связанной с супергеройством и спасением мира, у них уже есть двое детей. Наташе будет хорошо с ними. Эта девочка должна прожить счастливую жизнь с любящими родителями.

 **13 февраля 2008 года.**  
Очередная битва с Говардом. Он считает, что мы обязаны предотвратить похищение Тони, пускай даже Обадайя Стейн в этом временном потоке не имеет никакого отношения к Старк Индастриз. Я сказал, что не вижу предпосылок к похищению, но у Говарда разыгралась паранойя.  
Самое ужасное, что он абсолютно прав.  
Кто-то снабжает оружием Старк Индастриз террористическую группу, обосновавшуюся в Афганистане. Аналитики БПП уже несколько месяцев как предсказывают возможность покушения на Тони. Его постоянно сопровождают агенты, отслеживающие угрозы. Я стараюсь сделать все, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность. Но в случае возможного похищения я не стану предпринимать ничего. Он должен стать Железным Человеком. Он – наша единственная надежда.  
Малодушно радуюсь, что не знаю судьбы Джима и Сэма. От них бы я не смог отстраниться, даже ради всего человечества.

 **6 мая 2008 года.**  
Это произошло.  
Теперь только – ждать.  
Господи, только бы он справился!

 **18 августа 2008 года.**  
Он вернулся. Жив и относительно здоров: реактор.  
Устроил ожидаемый переполох на пресс-конференции. Очень удивился, что отец не стал возражать против его желания прекратить выпуск оружия, растрогался и еще сильней укрепился в своем решении. А вот один из директоров компании сильно расстроился. Они все под наблюдением, и этот момент я не хочу пускать на самотек: в прошлый раз чуть не пострадала Пеппер Поттс и несколько случайных людей. Битвы в костюмах на улицах города мы постараемся не допустить.  
Говард против, но я решил наконец поговорить с Тони начистоту. В конце концов, от него во многом зависит будущее этого мира, он должен знать правду.

 **29 августа 2008 года.**  
Разговор с Тони был эмоциональным. Как я и думал, больше всего его возмутили не причины нашего конфликта в другом временном потоке (то, что уже никогда не случится, может волновать только умозрительно), а то, что я знал об Афганистане, но не предупредил, и он едва не погиб. Он выставил меня из Башни и заявил, что больше никогда не желает видеть. Сама концепция квантового перемещения во времени, как мне показалось, не произвела на него особого впечатления, хотя в мою историю он поверил сразу же, как только я упомянул костюм Железного Человека. Вероятно, первый прототип уже готов и тестируется. Что ж, важно, чтобы к моменту главной битвы Тони был готов…  
Звучит ужасно, но это единственное, что сможет его спасти.

 **5 сентября 2008 года.**  
Сегодня Тони пришел сам, вернее, прилетел. Мрачно протопал на кухню, сделал себе кофе, потом сел на стол и начал мне выговаривать. Что не ожидал от меня такого предательства, что всю его жизнь ему все, как оказалось, врут. Что мы с Говардом и Пегги вообще врем всему миру, но бог с ним, мы врем Тони, при этом ожидая от него чего-то, о чем он не имеет понятия. Что это отвратительные манипуляции, стоившие жизни хорошему человеку. Что он не собирается играть в наши игры… если ему срочно не расскажут все и не убедят, что наше дело правое. Потому что хоть мы и лжецы, масоны и прочие негуманные сволочи, но Тони до сих пор не может поверить, что мы хотим чего-то плохого.  
Мы поговорили более предметно, и я рассказал все, что мог. Особенно сильно Тони заинтересовала механика перемещения во времени и прочие технические детали; мне кажется, он с некоторой ревностью выслушивал мои хвалебные оды в адрес своего двойника из будущего. Думаю, к моменту настоящих неприятностей мы сумеем вновь наладить взаимопонимание.

 **10 января 2009 года.**  
Сэм погиб. Автомобильная авария. Пьяный ублюдок сбил его прямо у дверей дайнера, когда он возвращался после обеда к своей машине. Смерть наступила мгновенно.  
Мы всегда думали, как же нам повезло, что сыворотка сработала только на одном из близнецов. Сэму всегда по душе была кабинетная работа, и хорошо, что сыворотка не вынудила его стать полевым агентом, как Джима. Сейчас я не могу не представлять, что будь он таким же сильным, как Джеймс, он бы наверняка выжил.  
Ему было пятьдесят четыре. Саванна и Тайлер оба учатся в других штатах и успеют приехать только к похоронам. Пегги предложила Линде и Наташе пока пожить у нас. Хотя бы пару недель.  
Не могу поверить.

 **15 мая 2009 года.**  
Сегодня день рождения Сэма и Джеймса, но праздника предсказуемо не вышло. Джеймс держится, но ему тяжело, и это видно. Он уже скоро сорок лет как Капитан Америка – все еще относительно молодой, сильный… и надломленный. Следующие десять лет сломают его окончательно, и к битве с Таносом Земля окажется без одного из своих лучших защитников.  
Преемника для него нет. Его сыновьям сыворотка не передалась, они отличные парни, смелые, сильные, бескорыстные… Но кидать их в пекло той битвы, что я прошел, это все равно что топить в ведре щенков.  
После смерти Сэма сильно сдала Пегги. Наверное, это первые признаки Альцгеймера, она отказывается пройти обследование, утверждая, что все в порядке. Но все не в порядке.  
Все совсем не в порядке.

 **17 июня 2009 года.**  
Железный Человек присоединился к Мстителям во время операции в Неваде.  
Пока я выжидал и собирался с силами, хитрый лис Фьюри обработал Тони у меня за спиной.  
Что ж, это к лучшему.

 **7 ноября 2009 года.**  
Состояние Пегги стремительно ухудшается. Не думал, что это случится так скоро.  
Решается вопрос с помещением ее в клинику.

 **19 декабря 2009 года.**  
Баки признался, что уже больше полугода борется с раком желудка. Результаты неутешительные, поэтому он решил отказаться от дальнейшей терапии. Он сильно исхудал в последнее время, мы сидели, обнявшись, несколько часов, и я боялся пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком не переломить его.  
Баки. Я был уверен, что уж у него-то все в порядке. Он только семь лет назад вышел в отставку с поста аналитика ЩИТа, они с Дэнни купили новый дом и завели пса…  
Оказывается, я так привык к тому, что у меня, вокруг меня, рядом со мной – все хорошо. Но этот год – черный год. Он приносит одни утраты и горечь.

 **3 марта 2010 года.**  
Баки ушел.

***

Это было уже слишком.  
Просто слишком.  
Баки захлопнул папку, борясь с желанием зашвырнуть ее куда подальше и больше никогда не открывать, и выбежал из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
В гостиной уже было светло и пусто. Он вышел на балкон, ежась от утренней свежести, жадно закурил, глядя вдаль. Кажется, раньше вокруг базы были только поля, а сейчас до самого горизонта тянется, острыми верхушками елей вспарывая горизонт, лес.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал за спиной девичий голосок, и Баки вздрогнул. – Тебе тосты или омлет?  
Он медленно обернулся – в дверях балкона стояла очень хорошенькая девушка. Молодая женщина, поправил он себя.  
– Омлет, пожалуй, – выдавил Баки, разглядывая ее. Девушка улыбнулась.  
– Я – Дейзи. Живу здесь.  
– Работаешь в ЩИТе?  
Дейзи пожала плечами.  
– Можно и так сказать. Ты – Барнс?  
Баки спохватился и, отложив сигарету, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Баки Барнс. Не местный, а…  
– Я знаю, – кивнула Дейзи. – Тут все знают эту историю. К вашему прибытию готовились… То есть, мы все готовились к этому дню и очень надеялись, что вы появитесь.  
Баки неловко кивнул, и Дейзи кивнула в ответ.  
– Значит, омлет? Я готовлю с помидорами.  
– Отлично. Люблю с помидорами.  
Она снова улыбнулась и скрылась.

***

**12 апреля 2010 года.**  
Очередное совещание с участием представителя от Мастеров мистических искусств. Меня раздражает то, как дозировано они делятся информацией. Наверняка у них есть свои резоны для этого, но не могу не думать о том, сколько еще они скрывают.  
Все гораздо сложней и гораздо проще, чем мы предполагали. В основном потоке времени к две тысячи двадцать третьему году камни бесконечности разрушены, и он остается уязвим без их защиты. Древняя сказала, что приоритетом всегда было сохранение основного потока, и в обычных обстоятельствах она бы пожертвовала и своей жизнью, и целым миром, чтобы вернуть статус кво. Но учитывая произошедшее, ей кажется разумным пересмотреть правила в пользу мира, более защищенного от вторжения темных сил.  
В общем, если мы сумеем уберечь камни от Таноса, ее контора обеспечит нашему миру фору при столкновении в момент моего первоначального перехода.  
На нашей стороне:  
1\. теория о наблюдателе  
2\. естественная защита нашего временного потока камнями  
3\. дополнительная гарантия от Верховного чародея  
Против нас:  
1\. Танос.  
Тони убежден, что действовать нужно незамедлительно, чтобы перехватить Таноса в самом начале пути и не позволить ему набрать силу.  
Я настроен более скептично: слишком многое поставлено на карту. Чем ближе дата Х, тем страшней ошибиться и загубить и этот мир тоже. К тому же, я понятия не имею, где сейчас искать Таноса, и у нас нет космического корабля с подпространственным двигателем для его поисков.

 **14 апреля 2010 года.**  
У нас нет космического корабля, но у Фьюри есть возможность вызова Кэрол Дэнверс. Я забыл об этой подробности, но Фьюри вовремя вытащил козырь из рукава.  
Это многое может решить.  
Торгуемся с Фьюри, он не уверен, что ситуация достаточно критическая. Кажется, у меня понемногу заканчивается терпение.

 **28 июня 2010 года.**  
Говард ушел во сне.  
Откладываем операцию по розыску Таноса еще на месяц – Тони сейчас не может оставить мать.

 **4 июля 2010 года.**  
Со мной с самой смерти Сэма живет Наташа. Линда переехала к Тайлеру в Мичиган.  
Так странно. Это та самая Наташа, что я помню, и одновременно нет. Она гораздо мягче, легче, сентиментальней – открытая, солнечная девушка. Заботится обо мне, как о дряхлом старике, даже на свидания не ходит – теперь моя очередь знакомить ее с хорошими парнями-агентами. Это забавно. Она – мое утешение в эти дни.  
Сегодня пришли Джеймс с женой и детьми, Дэнни и Фил. Пегги в госпитале, Тони занят подготовкой к похоронам. С остальными Мстителями у меня так и не сложилось дружеских отношений, в общем-то, кто я для них? Отец Капитана Америки, один из директоров ЩИТа. Больше официальное лицо, чем приятель. А в свете последних событий еще и опасный для репутации приятель.  
Официально мне сегодня исполняется девяносто два года. На самом деле уже сто четыре.

 **17 июля 2010 года.**  
Продавили Фьюри. Тони на моей стороне. Джеймс говорит, что готов, он теперь – самый старший в команде, самый опытный и самый уставший. С этим огромным давлением, которое сейчас на него оказывается… И ему есть, что терять – на днях у него должна родиться внучка. Бесконечно болею за него. Только бы моему мальчику хватило сил.  
Частная компания строит для нас космический корабль по чертежам Тони. Нужен только подпространственный двигатель, Кэрол Дэнверс уже в пути и, будем надеяться, нам удастся ее убедить.

 **19 июля 2010 года.**  
Разумеется, разве может хоть что-то сразу пойти так как нужно!

 **23 июля 2010 года.**  
Капитан Дэнверс решила, что разберется с Таносом самостоятельно, нашла его, не справилась, вернулась на Землю. Продолжаем с того, на чем остановились. Вот только теперь Танос знает, что на него готовится атака, а значит, имеет время и возможность подготовиться.  
Как же все это некстати!

 **7 августа 2010 года.**  
Вылет сегодня в 6:30 утра. Я отправляюсь вместе с командой. Древняя заверила меня, что если я не вернусь, этот временной поток не самоуничтожится, она приняла меры. Камень времени остается в хранилище ЩИТа до две тысячи двенадцатого года, когда будет передан обратно на хранение чародеям.  
У нас нет армии, нас просто двадцать шесть человек, включая пятерых Мстителей и меня, пятнадцать Нелюдей плюс трое магов, откомандированных Древней. Плюс, возможно, одаренные дети, курсанты училища ЩИТа, но против их участия активно возражают Тони и Фил. Отправляются все способные сражаться.  
Если мы победим Таноса, но я не вернусь, эта папка будет в нужное время передана Баки Барнсу.

Хей, Бак. Извини, что так вышло. Люблю тебя, друг.

***

– Твой омлет, – раздался голос позади, и Баки вздрогнул, подскакивая и оборачиваясь, рефлекторно принимая оборонительную стойку.  
– Эй, это я, – Дейзи улыбнулась с сочувствием, по-видимому, совершенно не испуганная.  
– Извини.  
– Все в порядке, – она поставила тарелку на стол. – Я звала тебя из кухни, но ты, кажется, зачитался.  
– Да… – Баки кинул взгляд на омлет и невольно сглотнул, в животе предательски заурчало. – Я тут на самом интересном месте.  
– Битва с Таносом?  
Он кивнул. Дейзи указала взглядом на тарелку, и Баки наконец сел за стол, отодвинув папку подальше. А сама Дейзи пристроилась рядом, усевшись на ручку стоявшего в углу кресла и с любопытством его разглядывая. Симпатичная, загорелая до блеска, совсем не кокетливая при своих коротких шортиках и позе нога на ногу, скорее, сосредоточенная.  
– Я там была, – сказала она, дождавшись, пока Баки отправит кусок омлета в рот. К чести Баки, он даже не поперхнулся, только посмотрел на нее, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
– Битва, – пояснила она. – Я тогда только пришла в ЩИТ и плохо управляла своими способностями, Капитан не хотел брать меня на Титан.  
– Стив?  
– Джеймс, – она улыбнулась. – Капитан Джеймс Роджерс. Стив как раз настоял, чтобы я и еще несколько десятков людей и нелюдей поднялись на борт. Все способные сражаться. Он к тому моменту здорово испортил себе репутацию. СМИ бросались на него, как бешеные собаки… Знаешь, как его называли в газетах и на телевидении тогда?  
Баки почувствовал, что кусок застревает в горле.  
– Как?  
– Капитан Гидра.  
Баки глухо выругался и отбросил вилку.  
– Кто-то слил в сеть архив БПП за пятидесятые-шестидесятые года, вскрылись все манипуляции, которые проводились под его руководством с правительствами других стран… То есть, под руководством Стива, Пегги Картер и Говарда Старка, но Старк к тому времени давно сошел с арены и очень тихо умер в своем фамильном особняке, Картер находилась в больнице, и к ней было не пробиться. А Стив Роджерс попал под обстрел как единственный, оставшийся на виду. Вытаскивалось все грязное белье, все извращалось и искажалось… Удочерил русскую девочку – наверняка педофил. Всю жизнь поддерживал друга-гея – сам не прочь, и определенно устраивал дикие оргии со своей женой, детьми и товарищами по работе. И сын его погиб не просто так, это была месть от наркокартелей, с которыми он сначала сотрудничал, а потом решил уничтожить, чтобы не выплачивать долги…  
Дейзи грустно улыбнулась и покачала голой ногой, поджав пальцы так, словно ей было до крайности неуютно.  
– Его не судили просто потому, что не могли ничего доказать. Но все, кто до этого превозносил первого Капитана Америку, великого Стива Роджерса, отвернулись от него. Журналисты его травили, мнимые друзья разбежались. Оставалась только его работа. Стива сняли с должности директора ЩИТа, но Фьюри понимал, насколько он важен, особенно в тот момент. Тем более, что Железный Человек полностью встал на его сторону… Но когда он приказал готовить к битве всех полевых агентов, в том числе и новичков вроде меня… – Дейзи покачала головой. – Многие в ЩИТе выступили против. Они чуть не поссорились с Тони… Но – ты же должен знать Стива. Он сказал речь.  
Баки невольно хмыкнул, представляя себе это.  
– Про единственный шанс, который есть у Земли, и что каждый волен сам решать?  
Дейзи рассмеялась.  
– Ты и правда его хорошо знаешь.  
– Еще бы.  
– Нас было сорок пять курсантов последнего года, и мы все как один побежали на космодром. – Она пожала плечами. – В результате было тесновато, но долетели с ветерком – Капитан Дэнверс дотащила нас до Титана буквально на ручках.  
– А что с этим… подпространственным двигателем?  
– Какие-то сложные правила насчет передачи технологий низкоразвитым цивилизациям.  
– Техника в руках дикаря?  
– Что-то такое.  
– И как оно там было?  
Дейзи опустила голову, обхватывая пальцами обеих рук гладкую коленку.  
– Было страшно, – призналась она. – И очень… не знаю, как сказать. Впечатляюще, наверное. Нам все-таки удалось застать Таноса врасплох, так что он не успел собрать большую армию. А на нашей стороне был призванный Денверс Корпус Нова – это что-то вроде космических ВВС с Ксандара, у них были свои счеты с Таносом… На самом деле, я немного помню. Нас, желторотых, не кидали в центр битвы. Мы старались нейтрализовать союзников и детей Таноса. А самим титаном занимались Мстители.  
– Кто-то погиб? – Спросил Баки перехваченным от волнения голосом. Дейзи кивнула.  
– Внизу в холле стела. Там все имена.  
– Много?..  
– Шестнадцать с нашей стороны. Мстители все выжили, но был момент, когда тяжело ранили Кэпа. Вернее… – она поколебалась, – все были уверены, что он погиб. Стив молча взял щит и пошел на Таноса вместо него. Вдвоем с Тони они… просто разорвали Таноса пополам.  
Баки сглотнул. Наверное, он мог себе это представить. Наверное…  
– А потом он подошел к Джеймсу и – я видела это своими глазами – склонился над ним и сидел так несколько минут. А когда поднялся – был уже таким, как сейчас. А Джеймс дышал. А он не дышал до этого.  
– Погоди, – попросил ее сбитый с толку Баки. – В каком смысле – таким, как сейчас? И что он сделал?  
Дейзи пожала плечами.  
– Старым. Он стал старым, будто из него выпили всю силу. Я видела нечто похожее, некоторые Нелюди умеют так делать, но Стив – он точно человек.  
– То есть… – Баки нахмурился. – А как он выглядел до этого? Ему же было около сотни.  
– Он выглядел лет на пятьдесят, не больше. – Дейзи неожиданно улыбнулась.– В него были влюблены все девчонки в училище. Те, что не были влюблены в Джеймса или Тони.  
Баки ошеломленно покачал головой.  
– Никто не понял, что произошло. Он и сам не знал, как это сделал. Потом уже доктор Чо сказала, что все дело в сыворотке и кровном родстве: Стив как-то ухитрился передать сыну часть своей жизненной энергии. Но, как ты понимаешь, следственный эксперимент тут не проведешь, так что…  
Баки понял, что опять отчаянно хочет курить. Может быть, даже те здоровые сигары, что нашел Брюс. Нужно было срочно как-то прочистить мозги, раз уж нормально поесть так и не вышло.  
Оставшиеся страницы он просто бегло просматривал, не вчитываясь.  
Вот триумфальное возвращение победителей на Землю, впервые за долгое время фотографии постаревшего Стива в газетах – теперь он уже спаситель и защитник.  
Вот первое появление Локи и Тора, и Тор присоединяется к Мстителям, чтобы помочь справиться с кознями своего хитроумного брата.  
Вот очередные некрологи – Баки старается не задевать взглядом знакомые имена.  
Вот Тони и какой-то кровный мститель.  
Вот Тони и еще один обиженный, породивший непонятный проект под названием "Экстремис".  
Вот фотографии внучки Джеймса, которую назвали Сэмми Джо.  
Вот у Тора и его земной подружки проблемы с очередным Камнем бесконечности, но Мстители ждут на всех ключевых позициях в нужное время, и армия Малекита захлебывается при первой же попытке наступления…  
Страница за страницей – все тот же аккуратный убористый почерк, будто бы ничего не изменилось, будто бы все просто идет по давно составленному плану. И Баки даже не мог себе представить, что скрывалось за этими педантичными записями. Боль и немощь внезапно сдавшего тела? Одиночество и неприкаянность человека, который предыдущие сто лет всегда чувствовал себя при деле? Страх умереть раньше, чем сможет увидеть, чем закончилась работа всей его жизни?  
После записи о смерти Пегги в две тысячи шестнадцатом заметки обрывались.  
И только на последней странице:

***

**3 сентября 2023 года.**  
В понедельник Стивен Стрендж сказал одну вещь, над которой я думаю уже несколько дней. А что, если тот единственный вариант из четырнадцати миллионов – именно этот? Не просто победа в битве, а сохранение всего мира от потрясения? Возможность переиграть…  
Это было бы слишком хорошо.

Сегодняшний день – решающий. То, к чему мы шли столько лет, но дошел только я.  
Я отправлюсь в тот самый лес и буду ждать. Если там появятся Баки, Сэм и Брюс, то задачу будет можно считать выполненной. Если нет… тогда будет видно.  
Волнения нет. Тревоги нет.  
Наверное, я отволновался свое.  
Это просто итог моей жизни. Итог смерти Тони, Наташи, Вижна – всех, кто погиб для того, чтобы дать мне возможность на самом деле поменять прошлое. И все, кто погиб здесь, в этой временной ветке, чтобы дать мне возможность довести дело до конца.  
Один из четырнадцати миллионов шестьсот двадцати пяти вариантов.  
Надеюсь, я выбрал правильный.

***

– Лучафэрул, – тихо сказал Баки, глядя на зеленоватую звезду прямо над озером. Стив вопросительно на него посмотрел, и Баки пояснил. – Это румынский. Вечерняя звезда.  
– Вечерняя звезда, – кивнул Стив, – хотя ее видно круглосуточно. Та самая гарантия от Древней, что-то на базе камня времени. Я так и не понял, как это работает, но доктор Беннер должен разобраться. Пока она на небосводе, этот мир – основной. Едва она погаснет, как эта временная линия коллапсирует, и вселенная снова вернется на единожды проложенный путь. Теоретически, конечно, на практике никто ничего не проверял. Но пока нам светит эта звезда, Земле все еще нужны защитники. Поэтому я отдал щит Сэму, он отлично справится с этой ролью. И поэтому, Бак, я отдал тебе папку со своими дневниками.  
– Чтобы я защищал Вечернюю звезду? – Баки нахмурился. – Да, Стив. Я понимаю.  
– Нет, не понимаешь. За стабильностью камня времени следит Стивен Стрендж, за установкой квантового мерцания – Хэнк Пим и Тони Старк. Если кто-то попробует разрушить ее или захватить силой, на защиту встанут Мстители – Сэм в том числе. Думаю, эта Вселенная в надежных и самых квалифицированных руках… Я отдал тебе папку, чтобы ты увидел, какую счастливую жизнь прожил твой двойник из прошлого. Чтобы ты понял, что имеешь право на счастье и покой не меньше, чем тот Баки, который вернулся домой в сорок шестом. Я знаю, что сейчас ты, скорей всего, присоединишься к Сэму, но просто помни… несмотря ни на что, ты все тот же Баки Барнс, который мог часами подстригать чертовы розы в своем саду, напевая под нос "We Are The Champions"…  
Баки рассмеялся, и Стив покачал головой:  
– Слуха у тебя никогда не было.  
– Я компенсирую его душевностью исполнения.  
– И еще. – Стив сглотнул, хмурясь. – Я хотел, чтобы ты знал обо мне все. Все, что я сделал.  
– Ты спас мир от Таноса…  
– Я уничтожил мир. Целый огромный мир. Я переиначил его, сделал таким, каким хотел его видеть. Я пресекал одни войны, но в результате развязывал другие. Я спасал от одних катастроф, но провоцировал новые. Да, этот мир не выжжен пятилетним шоком, он более развит технически и, надеюсь, социально. Но судьбы людей переписаны. Многие просто стерты, как будто их никогда не существовало. И это тоже сделал я, Бак.  
Баки посмотрел на него, борясь с желанием обнять, прижать к себе дурную голову своего сопляка.  
– Ты все сделал правильно, Стив, – сказал он единственное, что мог сейчас сказать.  
– Я надеюсь, – прошептал тот в ответ. – Ох, как я надеюсь…  
Баки не выдержал и все-таки обнял его одной рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе, прижимаясь губами к серебряному виску. И через несколько долгих мгновений почувствовал, как Стив медленно, неумело расслабляется в его объятиях. 


End file.
